12 Months
by Lili-Chan Dinoswaurr
Summary: September, October, November, December, January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August. To you those are just months. But for Ash, it's the last twelve months he will ever spend with Dawn. (I need a cover Image)


**September**

Oh, how he loved to watch her eyes twinkle when she saw the beautiful bright colored leaves fall off the trees and land in small piles. He didn't miss the cheeky smile she gave out, letting her dimples show, as she stepped on each leaf, listening to the crunch. She would spin in circles as the leaves fluttered around her and landed on her face. She would simply laugh. "Come on Ash!" She would always say. This was her favorite month.

"I'm coming!" Ash laughed, he jogged to catch up with his girlfriend as she ran around the park, throwing leaves in the air and enjoying the beautiful day. When he caught up to her, she was busy crouching on the ground; making a pile of leaves to jump in. He waited patiently till it got big enough. Then, like the jerk he was, grabbed her by the waist, and threw both of them into the leaves.

"Ash!" She giggled, struggling to release herself from her boyfriend's grip. "You big meanie!" She pouted, poking out her lower lip.

Ash grinned and moved closer. "Keep poking out that lip and I'll kiss you." She faked a gasp and instantly smiled. He chuckled and pulled her closer. Their lips meeting for the first time of this month. Her hands gripped the fabric of his shirt, while his hands were placed firmly on her hips. Their mouths moved in sync, as one, like they were dancing, fireworks in both of their heads.

Ash pulled away, while she smiled gently, a large blush spread across her face. "I didn't poke my lip out that time!" she said after it felt like minutes staring into each other's eyes.

He pecked her lips. "I was probably going to kiss you anyway. Come on let's go, I promised my mom we would be back for Hot Chocolate." He lifted her up and got up too. Brushing the remaining leaves off of his jacket, and picking them out of his hair.

Her eyes laid on the swing set by the large oak tree. "Oh Ash, can we play just for a few minutes?" The man ran his hand threw his messy, black hair and sighed. He wondered how his girlfriend was so energetic, and had the excitement of a little kid. He also wondered why he loved that about her. What made her, unique? What made him choose her out of all the girls he had traveled with.

"Okay, but for a few minutes." He gave up.

The girl squealed and raced to the swings. Her blue hair trailing behind her as she laughed carefree. She sat down on the swing and gripped the two chains that kept the seat hovering above ground. "Push me!" She giggled.

"Why me?" He shook his head to himself and made his way to her. He pushed her and listened if she wanted to go higher. His smile would get bigger when she continued to laugh. Her blue hair blew with the wind and followed every time she pumped her legs. She could spend hours just swinging. Actually, she probably would, if Ash didn't stop her.

When he stop the swing, he bent down in front of her and placed both his hands on her knees. Her bangs hide her eyes, and almost her entire face. "I need a haircut." She muffled out. Trying not to laugh, he moved her bangs out of the way to show her twinkling sapphire eyes, he caressed her cheek. She sighed at his gesture.

"Come on, it's time to go." He took her hand and helped her off the swing. She nodded and while they walked away from the park, she leaned her head on his shoulder and in return, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her tight into his embrace.

"Hey Ash." He heard.

"Hm?" He looked down at his girlfriend.

"How much do you love me?"

He stopped and placed his large hands on her small shoulders. The tree above them shook, and orange, red, brown leaves were beginning to fall. "There is nothing in the world, that will keep me from you. I will protect you for the rest of my life. Eternity. The days are endless on how much I love you. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. _Nothing."_

She didn't wait for him to finish, and gripped the fabric of his shirt and brought him closer. She pecked his lips, but Ash was impatient this time and kissed her with as much passion as he could put in the kiss. The leaves shook and fell down around them and all over their body. But they didn't care. His hands moving up and down her back, as her hands were tangled in his locks. Ash would move to peck her neck, or her cheek, but always found a way back to her lips.

Then a small branch, popped him on the head. He pulled away sharply and frowned. "Well that killed everything." He sighed.

She smiled brightly along with her eyes. "I love you, Ash."

He smiled and placed his arm around her as they walked.

"I love you too, Dawn."

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think? Please review. It would make Dawn and Ash's day. And probably mine. I hope you like this series? Well story. It's a mixture of one-shots in a way. Anyway, till next time.**

**-ShyMayDay**


End file.
